


The Secret Under Mr. Shim's Desk 沈先生办公桌下的秘密

by Setg2154



Series: 总裁兄弟AU短篇合集 [5]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 18:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15225082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setg2154/pseuds/Setg2154
Summary: 有些事情注定要成为桌子下的秘密。





	The Secret Under Mr. Shim's Desk 沈先生办公桌下的秘密

大部分时间里，沈昌珉是理性主义的。但他的理性中夹杂着某种狂放不羁的性格，它往往会在在沈昌珉一双很容易给人纯真印象的大眼睛里凝结成极具侵略性的光弹，让被它们凝视的人生出一股森然的威胁感。

而像所有精力充沛的年轻人一样，他也时常会有些古怪恶劣的念头一闪而现；他不能否认，放纵一时的滋味实在非常好。

比如现在。

“哥，有空到我办公室来？刚才姜理事又来找我麻烦了，我答应了他找你来谈。”

拿着电话的沈昌珉表情声音一本正经，而当他得到了对方的肯定答复后，嘴角却不由自主地上扬起来。

行动力向来是郑允浩的代名词。很快他就来到了昌珉的办公室前。两次敲门声，他的身影便从厚重的门扉后显现。沈昌珉身后的落地窗外天色明亮，郑允浩迎光走来，他个子很高，宽肩膀，窄腰，穿着一件米色的亚麻西装外套。他的两条长腿被深色西裤包裹迈着无声的步伐，附着在骨骼上的致密肌肉在他的每一步里轻盈有序地收缩、拉长。

 _连走路都这么好看_ 。沈昌珉眼都不眨，完全没有对自己在他哥哥身上流连忘返的视线加以掩饰的意思；他相信郑允浩也不介意被这么盯着看。不论如何，他哥哥都向来带着一份骨子里的优雅魅力， _对其熟视无睹岂不暴殄天物？_

郑允浩对沈昌珉的暧昧肖想毫不知情般走到他办公桌前随意落座，他的身子柔软地向后仰去，靠上座位靠背。他的眼睛却毫不懈怠地紧紧盯住沈昌珉。

“出差两周，回来打给我的第一通电话就谈这个？”

这句话因为郑允浩的轻笑显得全无责难。

“如果直说我有多想见哥，哥也许不会这么快就过来了。”沈昌珉也笑了，只不过和郑允浩明亮的笑容相比，他的笑容因为眼底直白的欲望显得晦暗几分。他从办公桌后站起身来，撒娇地双臂大敞，“到这来。”

郑允浩愣了愣，显然未曾预料到沈昌珉如此直接地表示亲昵。他很快站起身，带着一副就算沈昌珉现在告诉他自己要去把五角大楼炸成碎片他也会任由弟弟放手去干的宠溺表情，走到昌珉身边和他拥抱。

昌珉把下巴抵在他肩头深深吸气，用脸颊蹭着他的颈侧。成年之后，他们之间鲜少会有这样的温情一刻；但它很快止于一计落在他肩膀上、任性妄为的力道中。

沈昌珉把他的哥哥往下按，口气里满是肆无忌惮的霸道。“跪着。”他的语气几乎是命令的。

办公室内的气氛从刚才的兄弟友爱转变为不可理喻的荒谬。但事实上，不论沈昌珉的突发奇想能离奇到何种程度，他的行为总是会得到郑允浩的许可。

郑允浩的惊诧只有一刹那。不知所措和束手束脚在他身上一掠而过，随后，他动作流畅、驯服地跪了下去。郑允浩任由沈昌珉把他的头拉过去靠近自己结实的腹股沟，把他的嘴贴上自己的裤子。

沈昌珉低头看去，他的眼睛暴躁阴沉，他对郑允浩本该屈辱却无比从容的这幅样子完全不满意。但另一方面，他总觉得郑允浩逆来顺受的样子格外有吸引力。他的瞳孔扩散，使那双深巧克力色的瞳仁只剩下两个细窄的圆环。

“拉开拉链。”

他说得仿佛这件事天经地义。但他没想到他哥哥会直接用牙齿。而且动作那么熟练灵巧。如果不是他知道郑允浩的天赋异禀，那么——因为某个阴暗的想法，一阵无名怒火在他心底滋生，让他失去自控般把半勃的性器顶进郑允浩的嘴里。

实际上，如果不是一道突如其来的叩门声回响在属于他的办公室里，沈昌珉真的会放弃自控，肆意妄为起来。

这道清脆微弱的敲门声落在郑允浩的耳朵里犹如滚滚惊雷，为此他整个人都跳了起来；只是他的膝盖刚刚离开地毯，腰还没能挺直，身子就被沈昌珉不容撼动的力气猛地按了回去。他恶魔般的弟弟死死按住他的肩膀，自己则安稳地坐回了办公椅里，而下个瞬间，门把已经被旋动，郑允浩的心脏几乎要从嗓子眼里蹦出来。

在十万火急的情态下，他不得不屈身拖着膝盖，躲进了沈昌珉的办公桌底下。而后者，在敲门者登堂入室前的短短空档里变本加厉地随意分开两腿，把他的嘴按回了自己胯下。昌珉的视线越过桌沿，锁死郑允浩慌乱的眼神，戏谑屈起的嘴唇用气音告诉他：

“继续给我舔。”

下一秒，门外的人进到了门里。“沈先生，”来人匆匆朝他们走来，一副急切的语气，仿佛沈昌珉是他在这偌大公司里的唯一救星。

“姜理事。”一个厚重的文件夹被放在了沈昌珉的桌面上，“请坐。”

“在您离开公司的时间里，我们部门的三个企划全部搁浅，就因为郑总的一句话。‘劳人伤财’，他说，然后就给我们亮了红灯。”

郑允浩敏锐地捕捉到他们对话中自己的名字，但他身处的世界过于荒谬，让他的思维没法处理现在的情态。

“是和李市长喝茶那回事吗？”

所有人都想看到他们兄弟阋墙——听到这个尤其如此的名字，郑允浩委实想现在就从桌子底下出来，炒掉胆敢再三忤逆他企图冒险走捷径的股东还有自己不懂事的弟弟。他的脑袋一片空洞，一时间想不出如果被人发现了办公桌底下的自己该如何解释应对。他仍然生动鲜活的想象力给出了许多备选答案，却没有一个能让他感到丁点安慰。

他恼怒的目光向上闪烁，竟然和沈昌珉的视线的撞在了一起。他的弟弟正借故翻阅文件，以一种观赏性的姿态俯视他，而在这变得让人难以忍受前郑允浩迅速地转开了脸。

可沈昌珉从来不会轻易放过他。他弟弟恶劣地抬起鞋尖，抵上了郑允浩半软不硬的阴茎。他全身一个哆嗦，性器受到点播般迅速充血胀大，难耐地被束缚在紧绷的西裤里面。这当然不算完。沈昌珉开始有一搭没一搭地蹭他，有几次力气大到像是在故意踩他。

如果尖叫可以脱离肉体、无声地生成，那么郑允浩肯定会任由自己叫到嗓子哑掉——现在的情况下他就快无法控制住自己的哽咽——他跪在他弟弟的脚边，整个人被塞在办公桌底下，而他的弟弟，在整根勃起都塞在他嘴里的同时竟然在和股东从容周旋。这简直是堕落的巅峰，他应该为此表达出愤怒、屈辱或者是别的什么情绪，但他发现自己无法挪动跪到发痛的膝盖。他含着他弟弟的下颌已经开始酸软，他也不敢冒弄出啧啧水声的风险吞咽，因此他的唾液已经糊满了他的半张脸。

不过也有可能是因为过于愤怒和屈辱，以至于他忘记做出任何反应。可恍惚间他觉得这也不算是度日如年，这还不到他的极限。他已经研究过自己能做到的事情，也想看看在崩盘前自己能走多远。

他把胸口靠在昌珉的小腿上，双手撑在地毯上为膝盖分担重量。他的口水滴下来，打湿了他浅色的西装外套。他的舌根上昌珉的阴茎炽热沉重，他在舌尖尝到咸涩的滋味。他的心绪在一片诡异的静默中沉静下来，但很快，他的耳朵捕捉到了临近终结的哨音。

“好的，改天我请我哥哥喝茶。我会和他好好谈一谈。”

郑允浩看来沈昌珉撒起谎来举重若轻；下意识地，他觉得他弟弟才不会真的就某件原则性问题和自己“谈一谈”。

讨人厌的姜理事站起身来，一步一步走向房门。郑允浩侧耳倾听，屏息以待，而在办公室门完全合拢的那一瞬间，他跌跌撞撞地弹起身，要从狭小逼仄、潘多拉魔盒一般的办公桌底下跑出来。

这时候，沈昌珉再一次展现出他与生俱来的特殊权力；他沉默不语，两手以不容反抗的力度按住郑允浩的肩膀，直到把他哥哥按在桌子的阴影中、自己的两腿之间。然后他耸动腰胯，操进了郑允浩那张松懈、柔软、湿热的丰满嘴唇里。

他的动作似乎因为刚才激动人心的恶作剧助兴变得加倍肆无忌惮。他粗暴地向前顶着，一只手扶住郑允浩的后颈，把一把柔顺的发丝拽在手心。他看着他哥哥在自己不免有些粗鲁的对待下急促翕动的鼻翼，缀着泪珠的睫毛还有抵在自己大腿上指节泛白的双手，满足地喘息出声。

而为他口交的郑允浩感受沈昌珉的动作间这份狂热的、充满占有欲的欢欣鼓舞；它在他的思绪间横冲直撞，搅起排斥和渴望，对周遭一切事态失去掌握的惊惧和随之而来的某种不道德的快感。沈昌珉仍然用鞋底蹂躏着他的性器，不像是施与快感，而是在施加折磨；不幸的是，郑允浩因为这个感到兴奋无比。

这种感觉势不可挡，叫他沉迷其中，像肆虐的狂风暴雨，他根本无法从中保护自己不被淋得浑身湿透。出于无可名状的挫败，郑允浩更加卖力地收紧口腔内壁，用灵巧的舌尖抵进口中性器顶端的裂缝里；他艰难地边吞咽边呼吸，终于在窒息边缘获取了巨大的成就感。

昌珉低吼着，将精液射在他的脸上，又灌进了他的喉咙里。

当郑允浩终于找回破碎的呼吸，又把沾满鼻梁和左脸颊的精液舔干净，他为沈昌珉拉好西裤拉链。他尴尬地发现自己刚才也射精了，现在他湿乎乎的裤子变得极度不舒适。在他站起身子的时候他整个人都危险地晃了晃，因为他两腿的的每一根肌肉纤维都处在罢工的边缘。

他的弟弟全程单手肘支在办公椅扶手上好整以暇，像在观赏他的表演。“刚才你真的很紧张。觉得害怕吗，哥？”

当沈昌珉这么问他的时候，他难以置信地发觉自己竟然没从他弟弟的语气中听出一点嘲弄。郑允浩抬起眼睛，望进沈昌珉的眼底。那里摒除欲望和热切后只剩下纯真的好奇。

他们都曾年幼。彼时昌珉也时常张大眼睛，问他一些蠢透了的问题。依稀间仿若旧日重现，一切如昨——

郑允浩可以解雇他。郑允浩可以训斥他。郑允浩也可以从他们之间的游戏中翩然抽身，一走了之。

但他终究什么也没说。他从衣柜里取出新的黑色套装，因为膝盖处的褶皱和外套上的口水痕迹，他原先那套明显是穿不了了。他在昌珉面前拖拖踏踏地换掉衣服，郑允浩眼下实在没力气再和他弟弟装些有的没的。

与此同时，沈昌珉发现自己没法把视线从郑允浩跪得通红的膝盖上挪开，直到他哥哥走回他面前。

“是什么让你觉得你可以一直这样为所欲为？”

每一次，每一次就算遭受了再不公正的对待，郑允浩脸上严肃沉稳的神情都会他的支配欲望无比强烈，几乎要抑制不住的爆发出来。长久以来，沈昌珉已经习惯如何自处。

而且，“彻底征服”从来就像他一直认为的那样，和强迫下的支配完全不同。

“你不享受吗，哥？” 他偏了偏头，拿出胸前口袋里别着的方巾拭去额前汗水，笑着问道。

郑允浩默不作声。几秒种后他认命般地深吸一口气，摆了摆手。某些事情就适合永远呆在不见天日的桌子底下，成为唯有他们才心照不宣的秘密。

“算了，别提这个。请李市长喝茶的事情怎么说？”

The End.


End file.
